Sudenheim
CITY: Sudenheim ESTABLISHED: 990 AEN POPULATION: 101k, 2nd largest city, present TRADEMARK: Norse Capital of Warrez DESCRIPTION: For many years the Vikings of Warrez lay conquest to the land. If not given enough credit through the telling of history, most of the early cities were once Viking villages. The Vikings were a nomadic bunch of brutes and brilliant scholars and tradesmen. They settled harsh lands, alone, first encountered the lizard men of Onzozo. In a time before the explorers of Aqualon acquired these lands. They settled some areas, and left others to dredge on in search for a suitable homeland. Even to this day, a right of Viking passage is the Wanderlust. Since Tyr crossed these lands. Most Viking men feel an uncontrollable urge, before attaining manhood. This urge pulls a young man towards the Viking capital, if he is not currently a resident. Young residents of Sudenheim, feel the need to exert themselves as men in their society, so they often embark on a quest to prove their worth. As exploration for this homeland pushed on, in the south one such land was found. To the south a land of ever changing frozen water, part of the Frost Barrier. North and to the west there are mountains, and to the east a coastal region. In the center was a perfect valley, suitable for a town. Years passed and slowly the village became a fortress and a fortress became a citadel. The Wanderlust brought many great young Viking men to the land for hundreds of years. Although, spread across Warrez there are Viking villages, remaining nomadic unsettled. Most of their young men are consumed by the Wanderlust, and over the years the remaining nomads have lost their Viking spark. As humans are very adaptive, the remaining nomads and once Viking settlers, evolve to match the needs of the lands they now occupy. Tyr, having crossed the land mass of Warrez in 990 AR. One of the first of the travelers to this newly acquired land. Uniting the common barbarians scattered across the country side and founding a long lasting settlement in the south. Declares to his kin: “I shall watch over you, I have become fond of many of my mortal brethren. Traveled for many moons. Yet, my search lies to the south. I feel a pulling from the very fibers of this realm. Something calls to me that is buried deep in the glacier, beyond the living in the ice. You have learned the ways of my fathers. Now you are suitable to carry on the Viking heritage.” …… And with that, he turns and walks south. No steed, great sword held effortlessly in one hand, he presses on. The winds kicks up, a blizzard sets in after he is barely visible on the horizon. His followers rejoice as their epic leader embarks on his second fold duty to humanity. The Eternal Age of Night will carry on till 1210 AR. Tyr is known to show himself as Astral Projected Images in areas where significant shrines have been built. He instructs suitable canidates on how to battle undead. He also instructs that dragons may be needed to become allies of man. He states that some dragons can be trusted, others feared, "If the lived and breathed on these lands so they shall again in time". If worthy of console with Tyr a character is awarded one skill rank in Giant, Undead and Dragon Lore. (This bonus may exceed the class level limit or grant a rank if otherwise cross class or unattained.) During The Calling 1210 AR Locutus ushers in the races of legend. Vikings interact with the various races. Traditional roles are formed with the different races. Dwarves seem to mesh well with Viking life style. 8 tribes of Axe and Hammer are formed from some of Tyr's sons and Dwarven Thanes near Sudenheim. Current day, Viking life style is unchanged. During the different changes of time, age of night, the call, Viking way of life was ideal and loses were not as great as other regions.